


Moving

by Chouchousen



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other, just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouchousen/pseuds/Chouchousen
Summary: I’m leaving ao3
Relationships: n/a





	Moving

Going over the guidelines and reading through quite a few posts has made me realize I just cannot support this site no matter how well constructed it is. If I ever post my writings again it will not be on a site based on the allowance of underage pornographic material. If you don’t know what I’m talking about it may be best for you to read a post I found on my tumblr, I will tag it at the top of my page for a lil bit. Yeah yeah tumblr is a whiney place but I’d just prefer to take precaution than continue to bring traffic to a site that allows literally illegal material to be made and shared under its name.

I will be moving to/ on these sites:

Tumblr: beastking-golion  
Fanfiction.net: chouchousen  
Twitter: bhalkovic  
Wattpad: kiibones


End file.
